Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
Su cuy'gar und willkommen auf Ben Kenobis Diskussionsseite! Zur Bezeichnung der "Hammerkopf-Klasse" Da habe ich bei Little Ani was auf die Dis.Seite geschrieben. E.B 18:40, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich auch. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 18:42, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Die IP Moco Wonodo hat mich über Icq geaddet und erzählte mir das die ganze Familie an Rechner sitzt und alle vier Kinder eine eigene Namen erstellt hat bei Jedipedia. Darum die selbe Ip.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 13:56, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Unvollständig Hat zwar etwas gedauert bis es fertig war aber gut ding will ja bekanntlich weile haben und Rom wurde ja auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut, Sieht jedenfalls Klasse aus. Bin echt beeindruckt. -- Gruß Boba 14:44, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wollte keinen Unterpunkt machen. Danke dass du den Visas Marr Artikel verbessert hast. Ich war mir bei dem Satz nicht sicher, ich wusste zwar das er blöd klang aber mir ist nicht eingefallen wie ichs hätte verbessern können. Manche hab ich echt ein Brett vorm Kopf.:) Danke nochmals und echt coole Vorlage irgendwann musst du mir mal sagen wie dass geht dann mach ich auch mal eine Boba 11:50, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Labyrinth des Bösen Ich habe mal was von Star Wars: Labyrinth des Bösen gehört. Vielleicht kannst du mir mal etwas darüber sagen. 84.189.57.186 17:24, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das Buch behandelt die direkte Vorgeschichte zu Episode III. Am besten schaust du dir mal den entsprechenden Artikel an: → Labyrinth des Bösen Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:30, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke für den Link. Aber eins verstehe ich nicht. Warum sind zwei Seitenzahlen genannt? :Das liegt daran, dass das Buch zunächst in Englisch und erst später in Deutsch erschienen ist. Die Seitenzahlen erklären sich durch die unterschiedlichen Ausgaben. Wie wärs denn jetzt mit Anmelden? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 18:51, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ah, jetzt versteh ich. Anmelden geht noch nicht, weil ich bei Verwanten(?) bin. Da werde ich erst später abgeholt. Villeicht kannst du mir noch mal helfen. Guck(?) mal hier -> Kaminoaner und dann Disskusionen(?). Anmelden Was bedeutet dauerhaftes Anmelden?84.189.35.27 16:51, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das bedeutet, dass sich die Jedipedia die Daten des Computers merkt, damit du dich nicht jedes mal von neuem einloggen musst. Um dies zu beenden, musst du dich entweder abmelden oder die Cookies deines Browsers löschen. Ben Kenobi 16:55, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Und wenn ich mich mit einem anderen Computer Einlogge?84.189.35.27 17:00, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :... ist das egal. Ben Kenobi 17:21, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Tavion Hi Ben! Ich bin auf den Artikel Tavion Axmis gestoßen und hab ihn überarbeitet. Ich wusste nicht, dass du das machen wolltest. Ist nicht schlimm, oder? Du wirst wahrscheinlich eh noch was dran finden. MfG Kyle22 18:28, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ach, noch was! Könntest du mal schauen, ob du Bilder von der Endar Spire (oder einem Schiff der gleichen Klasse) finden kannst? Das wär super! MfG Kyle22 19:11, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry, hat sich erledigt! Kyle22 19:13, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Wie auch immer! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 19:24, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Stört dich nicht wirklich, das mit Tavion, oder? Bild:--).gif Kyle22 19:28, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dein 100ster Artikel Gratuliere, gute Arbeit. Ich bin aber auch schon bei 61. E.B 23:53, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Da hab ich wohl noch was aufzuholen... Bild:--).gif Glückwunsch! Kyle22 00:09, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Gratulation gute Arbeit ich bin bei 40 Artikeln Jango 00:10, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) 40 ist nicht schlecht. Wenn man bedenkt, wie kurzfristig du erst in der Jedipedia bist, ist das die beste Leistung. Natürlich vorausgesetzt, du flachst nicht ab, was ich nicht hoffen.E.B 00:14, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich hoff auch nicht hab mir das Kompendium bestellt sollte heute im Laufe des tages bei mir eintreffen Jango 00:19, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mando'a Hallo Kenobi ich werde aus dem Link von dir nicht wirklich schlau; gibt es das Wörterbuch bei Amazon oder nicht? Sind die Übersetzungen aus dem Mando'a deutsch? Bly 09:35, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Der Link, den ich dir angegeben habe, führt dich auf die offizielle Mando'a-Website der Autorin Karen Traviss. Dort kannst du die aktuelle Vokabelliste Mando'a - Englisch als Excel-Tabelle herunterladen. Ein gedrucktes Wörterbuch gibt es bisher weder auf Englisch, noch auf Deutsch. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 10:49, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Screenshots Hi Ben! Sag' mal, weißt du, wie ich screenshots von KotOR bekommen kann? Ich glaube, das Bild wird schon erstellt, wenn ich Print screen drücke, ich weiß nur nicht, wo's landet. Bild:--(.gif Kannst du mir da weiterhelfen? Kyle22 17:21, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich helf dir mal gerade. Also das Bild landet im Zwischenspeicher. Das heisst, das du es ganz einfach mit Rechtsklick->Einfügen in ein Grafikprogramm wie z.B. Paint oder Gimp einfügen. Dann musst du das Bild nur noch abspeichern. --Assassin 17:57, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Es gibt auch noch eine zweite Möglichkeit, die Screenshots direkt zu speichern. Dazu musst du in der Datei swkotor.ini unter GameOptions den Wert EnableScreenShot=0 auf 1 raufsetzen (0 = nein; 1 = ja). Wenn du dann während des Spielens auf die Druck-Taste drückst, wird eine *.tga-Grafikdatei im Hauptverzeichnis von KotOR abgespeichert. Diese kannst du allerdings nur mit bestimmten Programmen lesen, ich nutze dazu das Freeware-Programm Paint.NET 3.0 (einfach mal bei chip.de suchen) und speichere sie als allgemeintaugliche Bitmaps ab. Das ganze funktioniert übrigens genau so bei KotOR II. Ich frage mich nur, warum du jetzt auch noch auf Safari gehen willst, da ich das doch gerade schon mache. Sag mir doch am besten mal, was du so ablichten möchtest, vielleicht hab ich das Bild schon gemacht und du kannst dir die Mühe sparen - schreib mir das gegebenenfalls doch einfach hier rein. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:51, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, ich glaub, das mit den screenshots hab ich verstanden... Also, was ich bräuchte: *Endar Spire (am besten wenn sie zerstört wird) *Zaalbar (am besten einmal mit Bowcaster, einmal mit Baccas Klinge und einmal mit Mission Vao) *was zum Tal der Dunklen Lords und zur Sith-Akadmie (Panorama o.Ä.) *Kinrath-Spinne *Katarn (das Tier natürlich ;-) *Ajunta Palls Geist *Jolees Hütte+Jolee *Freyyr *Chuundar *Czerka-Mitarbeiter (Korriban und Kashyyyk) Du siehst, das ist ne Menge, deshalb wollt ich's selbst machen. Wäre super, wenn du was finden könntest! MfG Kyle22 19:11, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Mal sehen... Kinrath und Katarn werden schwierig, die sind Gegner und laufen zu viel rum - aber ich versuchs trotzdem. Der Rest dürfte eigentlich kein Problem sein. Zur Sith-Akademie und dem Tal kann ich dir schon Bilder aus KotOR II anbieten. Ben Kenobi 19:24, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hast du sie schon hochgeladen? Kyle22 19:28, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Nene, ich muss die erstmal noch machen! Bild:;-).gif Ich bin zwar erst auf Tatooine, da ich aber am Wochenende viel Zeit habe, werde ich wohl zügig weiterkommen. Geduld, ner'vod! Ben Kenobi 19:30, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Kein Thema! Nur nicht hetzen! Bild:--).gif Kyle22 19:33, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Oder meintest du etwa die Korriban-Bilder? Ben Kenobi 19:35, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Genau die. Kyle22 19:48, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wird sofort erledigt. Von der Akademie kann ich dir den Eingang mit totem Tuk'ata hochladen sowei den Eingang der Bibliothek, die Folterkammer und den meditierenden Darth Sion. Vom Tal hab ich die Ebon Hawk im Anflug eine Totale sowie eine monumentale Statue. Was solls sein? Ben Kenobi 19:54, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Alles bis auf Sion und das Tukata bitte. Da hätt' ich mich wohl tatsächlich unnötig auf die Suche gemacht! :-) MfG Kyle22 23:12, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe die Bilder hochgeladen, auch das mit dem Tuk'ata - ich finde, es hat eine ziemliche Aussagekraft im Hinblick auf die Geschichte der Akademie. Ich bin gespannt, was du daraus machst. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:35, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hab' jetzt das Tal der Dunklen Lords überarbeitet. Vielleicht sollte ich das erste Bild weiter nach oben stellen, was meinst du? MfG Kyle22 17:09, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Am besten wären noch die Zaalbar-Bilder und was zu Freyyr und Chuundar, wenn's geht. Lass dir Zeit, die Artikel laufen nicht weg. ;-) MfG Kyle22 19:05, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Ist vermerkt. Aber das hat ja noch ein wenig Zeit, oder? Ich hab mir das Tal mal angesehen und ein wenig korrigiert. Ist auf alle Fälle gut geworden. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:30, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Alles klar! Erde an Kenobi: Wir sind auf GO! Bild:--).gif Kyle22 19:39, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey, die Zaalbar-Bilder sehen gut aus. Danke! MfG Kyle22 12:46, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem! Wenn ich den Krayt-Drachen erlegt habe, werde ich mich auch nach Kashyyyk begeben - dann bekommst du Chuundar und Freyyr. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 12:50, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Finis Valorum Hi Ben, ich bin's, Mary C.... Ich habe für die Angaben bei Finis Valorum so genannte "schriftliche Quellen" benutzt: Die Literarisierung von Star Wars - E. I (Terry Brooks' Romanfassung) und das "Official Data Book" zum Film - daraus stammt die Info, dass er der zweite Kanzler seiner Familie ist. Zur Augenfarbe ein Zitat aus der Literarisierung: "Valorum war ein hochgewachsener, silberhaariger Mann, der weder jung noch alt schien, sondern etwas von beidem an sich hatte; seine Haltung und Stimme waren jugendlich, aber sein Gesicht und '''seine verblüffend blauen Augen' wirkten müde."'' (Brooks, Terry: Star Wars - Episode I: Die dunkle Bedrohung S. 210, Letzter Abschnitt) Ausserdem ist Valorum im Film einen halben Kopf größer als Palpatine, der in seinem Artikel mit 1,73 m beziffert ist. Ich bitte um Rücksprache. MfG etc. Mary C. 23:36, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hm, dann haben wir wohl ein kleineres Problemchen, denn normalerweise orientieren sich die körperlichen Spezifika an denen des Schauspielers, was bei Schauspieler Terrence Stamp halt 1,70 Meter und grünäugig ist. Im Normalfalls sind Filme "kanonischer" als Bücher, was also für die ursprünglichen Angaben spricht. Aber die Diskrepanz zu Palpatine ist natürlich auffällig. Das erfordert wohl eine Recherche. Danke für die Klärung! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:40, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry, Ben. Bei dem ganzen Szenario sollten wir allerdings auch Amidala mit 1,65 m beachten; das obige Zitat stammt aus dem Zusammentreffen der Drei auf der Landeplattform auf Coruscant, wo die Größenunterschiede zwischen denselbigen offensichtlich sind. ::Übrigens: Die 1,80 m waren geschätzt. Laut Internet Movie Data Base ist er ganze 6' (2 yards, also 1,83 m) groß. Augenfarbe: Blau-Grün. MfG etc. Mary C. 00:10, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Vorallendingen steht in ihrer offizielen Homepage das sie nur 1,60 groß ist da stimmt dann ja wohl die Angabe nicht die bei Padmé steht oder? Jango 23:58, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Frage: Wer von uns beiden trägt jetzt folgende Daten bitte nach? ::::Amidala - 5' 6 = 1,60 m; Finis Valorum - 6'= 1,83 m, Augen - Blau-Grün. Quelle: imdb.de MfG etc. Mary C. 00:10, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Da ja die Daten anscheinend nicht völlig korrekt waren, kannst du sie gerne korrigieren. Die Ehre gebührt der Spürnase... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 00:14, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS: Natürlich nur solange, wie es nicht der offiziellen StarWars.com Datenbank oder einem sonstigen kanonischen Werk widerspricht. Ben Kenobi 00:23, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Schon klar. Schau mal rein und genieße das Ergebnis. Ansonsten: Es ist immerhin das "Official Data Book" zum Film, ok? MfG etc. Mary C. 00:40, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::::Hallo, ihr zwei, ich kann zur allgemeinen Verwirrung beitragen ;-) Laut dem offiziellen "New Essential Guide to Characters" ist Finis Valorum 1,70 Meter groß und Padme Amidala 1,65 Meter... zudem wird Valorums Augenfarbe dort als "blau" angegeben... Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 07:58, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also sozusagen ein Kompromiss... Problem ist nur, dass die Augenfarbe von Terrence Stamp de facto grün ist... Was machen wir nun? Ben Kenobi 12:14, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Was für ein Wahnsinn... das Problem mit der Augenfarbe ist gelöst. Auf Starwars.com findet man bei Valorums Character File eine Nahaufnahme von seinem Gesicht; die Augen sind stechend blau. Die Sache mit der Größe kann ich jedoch nicht akzeptieren, allein schon weil sonst die erwähnte Szene auf der Landeplattform unerklärlich wird. Valorum ist nun mal 'nen ganzen Kopf GRÖSSER als Amidala und überragt auch Palpatine um einiges, auch literarisiert, dazu muss man nicht Musik-/ Medienwissenschaft studieren... (wie ich). Schaut rein und genießt das Ergebnis. Bitte melden! MfG etc. Mary C. 23:53, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi nochmal. Hier Mary C... Auf http://www.terencestamp.com/, seiner Homepage, findet man in der "Gallery" Bild 46/47, noch eine Nahaufnahme. Zum Mitbrüllen: Stamps' Augen sind BLAU! MfG etc. Mary C. 14:08, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wirklich sehr kurios, was so an Bildern existiert... Wenigstens ist die Angelegenheit nun geklärt. Ben Kenobi 14:11, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vode an Su cuy'gar, die Republic Commando Seite wured ja geschlossen und man kommt jetzt nicht mehr an 'Vode an' dran. Gibt es irgendeine neue/andere Downloadmöglichkeit? Wäre es andernfalls möglich, dass man es von Jedipedia downloaden kann? Copyright sollte kein Problem seien, weil wir kein Geld nehmen und es vorher auch frei zugänglich war. Antworte bitte auf meiner Diskussion, damit ich es finde... Ret Cody 18:36, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hallo General Kenobi! Ich würde gerne wissen wie man ein Admin wird. General ich habe Gerüchte gehört das sie in der Schlacht von Geonosis gegen Dooku gekämpft haben, da hätten sie doch das 327. Cops benötigt! Bly 19:24, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Öh... was genau wollt ihr jetzt eigentlich? Na, wie auch immer... Tja, wie es aussieht, kann man den Soundtrack leider nicht mehr downloaden, obwohl die Schließung der Websites anscheinend noch nicht bis zur StarWars.com-Redaktion durchgedrungen ist... Leider ist es trotz oder gerade wegen des Copyrights nicht möglich, die Titel hier anzubieten - man musste sich zudem damals auf StarWars.com bzw. LucasArts.com angemeldet haben, bevor man den Soundtrack downloaden konnte. Vielleicht wird dies ja in Zukunft wieder möglich gemacht, aber auch bei LucasArts.com mahlen die Mühlen ziemlich gemächlich... Ja, wie wird man Admin? Ein stetes Engagement für die Jedipedia sind da schon Voraussetzung, ebenso wie das Erledigen leidiger Aufgaben, wie z.B. das Ordnen von Kategorien oder sonstigen Kleinkram. Allerdings muss es vom Admin-Team her auch als nötig erachtet werden, neue Admins zu ernennen. Also: Gemeinnützige Arbeit ist angesagt! Bild:;-).gif Re'turcye mhi, Ben Kenobi 21:07, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Administrator-Rechte Hi Ben, wir haben in Siegen persönlich darüber gesprochen, aber ich möchte es gerne offiziell bekanntgeben. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi wird neuer Administrator der Jedipedia. Herzlich willkommen im Team! Premia Admin 22:39, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Und genau wie ich dir in Siegen schon gesagt habe, nehme ich gerne an. Ich freue mich schon auf die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Rest vom Team und hoffe, so noch mehr zum Wohl der Jedipedia beitragen zu können. Viele Grüße und auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi Admin 22:47, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hey hey Ben das sind ja schöne Nachrichten. Ich freue mich für dich. Hast du verdient(hehe jetzt muss du noch mehr fragen beantworten). Boba 22:59, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, Boba! Aber damit hatte ich schon gerechnet. Löchert mich ruhig, ich antworte euch gerne. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 23:03, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::: Hab ich doch gerne gemacht. Hat sich jetzt eigentlich was verändert in punkto deiner Unterschrift. Boba 23:08, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Hallo Ben, Glückwunsch auch von mir zum neuen Posten! Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, daß Du ein prima Admin sein wirst! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 20:23, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Danke, ner'vod! Ich freu mich schon auf die Zusammenarbeit. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 20:41, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Na Ben machts spass sich so "frei" bewegen zu können. War irgendwie lustig. Ben Kenobi löscht bild:Ben Kenobis Hütte, ^^ sau geil. Boba 21:39, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Alles gute Ben, hast es wie Yoda verdient. Hoffe nur nicht, dass sich Admins ausklinken, wenn sie so nach weiteren suchen!? --DarthMomse 21:42, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Danke ihr beiden! Nun, das mit dem Bild hatte praktische Gründe: Ich konnte die Datei leider nicht im Browser sehen, da sie über 200KB groß war. Deshalb hab ich sie sozusagen "repariert". Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 21:50, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Auch von mir: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Alles Gute Kyle22 22:46, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) IRC-Channel Hallo Kenobi! Was meinst du mit "jeden kleinen Fehler"? Und wieso bist jetzt auch ein Admin? Welches Teil übernimmst du denn? Gibt es auch Posten vor dem Admin? Ret, di'kut Bly 19:10, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast den Posten wirkich verdient. Könntest du mir jetzt noch diesen Chat erklären? Ich bin da unbegabt... Cody 19:59, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Naja da muss ich der Meinung meines Commander-Freundes anschließen! Bly 20:19, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Danke ihr beiden! Was eure Diskussionen betrifft: Ich meine nur, dass ihr nicht jeden Fehler diskutieren müsst. Einfach korrigieren ist sicherlich die beste Lösung. Bild:;-).gif Der IRC-Chat ist eigentlich auf der Seite, die ich euch angegeben habe, eigentlich so erklärt, dass es jeder unter Berücksichtigung der beschriebenen Schritte hinkriegen sollte, diesen über Trillian oder die Website einzurichten. Achja, und warum bezeichnet ihr mich als "Idiot" (di'kut)? Falls ihr "Bruder" meint, muss das "vod" oder "ner'vod" heißen. Re'turcye mhi, Ben Kenobi Admin 00:16, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Di'kut kann auch "guter Kumpel" heißen! In Republic Commando Band 2 nennt Kal Skirata Bardan Jusik "einen di'kut". Und Etiam Tur-Mukan denkt das di'kut nicht nur "Idiot" heißt oder ein Schimpfwort ist. Ret, di'kut oder ner'vod Bly 13:49, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Trillian? Ist das nicht das Mädel aus "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis" ? Würde mich vielleicht jemand aufklären? Bild:Help!.gif Kyle22 13:52, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kann sein das es so eine Person in dem Film gibt, aber hier ist mit Trillian ein Chatprogramm gemeint, in diesem Chatprogram gibt es einen Jedipediachat, wenn du kurz wartest geb ich dir den Link dazu Boba 13:56, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hey, wär' klasse! Nur zu! Kyle22 14:00, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Den IRC kannst du auf dieser seite runtrladen, d.h. dort ist ein Link zu ner Seite wo dus kannst. Dort ist ebenfalls erklärt was du machen musst. Bei weiteren Fragen wende dich an DarthMomse der versteht mehr davon. Boba 14:08, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Werd's ausprobieren. Danke Boba! MfG Kyle22 14:19, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Kein Problem ich helfe doch gerne. Boba 14:24, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Schön, dass ihr das mit Trillian schon geklärt habt. Was den di'kut betrifft: Laut der aktuellen Mando'a-Liste bedeutet der Ausdruck ausschließlich "Idiot". Bardan Jusik wird von Kal'buir ("Papa Kal") ab und an Bard'ika genannt, was so viel wie "kleiner Bardan" bedeutet. Mit di'kut ziehen sich die Klone - v.a. Ordo und Fi - gerne auf, meinen dies aber nur freundschaftlich. Ich würde es allerdings vorziehen, nicht damit angesprochen zu werden... Bild:;-).gif Ret vode, Ben Kenobi Admin 16:19, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Meister Findung im Jedi Orden Im Artikel zu Obi-Wan Kenobi steht, dass Padawane bis zum Alter von 13 Jahren einen Meister gefunden haben müssen. Aber nun frage ich mich: Was machen denn die, die kein Glück haben? Es können schließlich nicht alle Padawane Verschwörungen aufdecken, wie Obi-Wan die durch Xanatos auf Bandomeer? E.B 14:04, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Dann wurden ihnen, soweit ich weiß, andere Aufgaben im Orden zugeteilt, je nach Begabung. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie oft das vorkam. Kyle22 14:09, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Exakt Kyle, dass kannst du aber im Padawan Artikel nachlesen Erik Boba 14:25, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Andere Aufgaben kann sogar noch näher differenziert werden: Die betreffenden Schüler werden dem Agrikultur-Korps zugewiesen. Sie behalten zwar ihr Lichtschwert, werden aber hauptsächlich zum Wiederaufbau und zur Weiterentwicklung von Landwirtschaft eingesetzt. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 16:23, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Toller Job! Bild:--).gif Kyle22 17:08, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aber dann können diese Padawane ja im Grunde ohne Ausbildung eines Meisters nie in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters aufsteigen und bleiben Zeit ihres Lebens Wohlfahrts-Padawane, oder? E.B 21:07, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Sieht ganz so aus. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht allzu vielen passiert... Kyle22 21:46, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mando'a Romaninhalt Aussage: Ich weis sehr wohl was mit di'kut gemeinst ist! Und ich kenne auch Kal'buir! Wenn du willst suche ich dir die Seite mit der Zeilenangabe raus! Also nenne ich dich nun "General"! Ret, General Bly 18:12, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Seite: 173; Zeile:15-17 Zitat: Skirata schlenderte zu Etian hinüber und setzt sich neben sie auf die Bank. "Er ist ein feuriger, kleiner di'kut, finden sie nicht? Es war also doch nicht nur ein Ausdruck der Beleidigung. Zitatende. Wenn du das Buch hast kannst du es nachlesen. Das mit dem "General" überleg ich mir noch mal, di'kut. Ret, ner'vod Bly 18:21, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich habe ich das Buch. Und natürlich stimmt auch das Zitat. Aber di'kut behält trotzdem eine leicht negative Konnotation. Hauptsächlich heißt das Wort "Idiot", das wissen wir ja bereits. Aber so, wie es Kal'buir da verwendet, heißt es soviel wie "Sturkopf", auf der WP steht ebenfalls "fool", was soviel heißt wie "Narr" oder "Depp". Diese Worte werden ja nicht nur zur Beschimpfung genutzt, sondern auch mit zwinkerndem Auge - denk mal nur an das Lied "Joyride" von Roxette: Hello, you '''fool', I love you, c'mon join the joyride. ...'' Trotz dieser Verharmlosung möchte ich nicht unbedingt so genannt werden - bleib doch einfach beim vod! Bild:;-).gif Übrigens heißt die junge Jedi "Etain" und nicht "Etiam" (das ist Latein und bedeutet "sogar"). Re'truyce mhi, Ben Kenobi Admin 18:55, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Naja Ben fool kann auch so viel wie Idiot bedeuten Boba 19:03, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Das wollte ich ja damit auch sagen, es ist eben das englische di'kut... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 19:06, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Achso ich dachte nur Narr und Depp hören sich so lasch an, im gegensatz zu Idiot Boba 19:27, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gut ich nenne dich jetzt "ner'vod". der IRC läuft bei mir nicht; ich hab auch keine Ahnung was mit dem "weißen Knopf" gemeint ist. Hast du vielleicht einen Tipp was ich jetzt machen soll? Hast du eine e-Mail Adresse? Ret, ner'vod Bly 19:34, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) @Bly guck mal in meine diskussion da hab ichs cody erklärt Boba 19:42, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) das Ding lässt sich noch nicht mal starten! Ich bin für die E-Mail! Das liegt nicht daran das ich zu doof bin oder das mein Rechner zu blöd ist sondern das Programm ist DOOf. Bly 20:02, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) sorry da kann ich dir im mom nicht helfen aber vielleicht kommt DarthMomse noch vorbei der hat ihn erstellt. Der hat davon Ahnung, ich weiss nur das was auf meiner Diskussionseite steht Boba Aloha. 20:05, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vos Hallo Ben Kenobi, wenn man auf Benutzer Vos Klingt (nur wenn er eine Unterschrieft hinterlässt) erscheint diese Begriffs Erklärung Vos! Kann man das nicht irgendwie ändern? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:21, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das ist nur bei den unterschriften vor heute 15:42 Uhr so. Ich hab das schon mit ihm geklärt und ihm gesagt wie ers ändern kann, damit es wieder zu seiner Benutzerseite führt. Boba 20:33, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Okay!:)Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:47, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwerter Hallo ner'vod! Ich hätte eine Frage: Wieso deaktivieren sich die Lichtschwerter immer wenn ihr Besitzer gestorben ist? Meine vermutung ist das die Jedi mit "ihrem" Kristal eine Verbindung aufbauen und, wenn der Besitzer stirbt, diese Verbindung unterbrochen ist. Stimmt das? Ret, ner'vod Bly 07:32, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Die Frage hab ich mir auch schon oft gestellt und die Antwort würde mich sehr interessieren. Boba 10:22, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Die Idee mit dem Kristall hat schon was für sich, da es wirklich eine Machtverbindung zwischen Jedi und Kristall gibt. Vielleicht erfolgt durch den Tod ein Schock, der das Schwert deaktiviert. Dies allerdings nicht für immer, da auch andere Jedi oder Personen das Schwert wieder aktivieren können. Vielleicht hat das auch was mit der Aktivatorplatte am Heft des Lichtschwerts zu tun, aber eine wirklich genaue Antwort kann ich da auch nicht geben. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 13:46, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Danke Ben, ich weis ist ziemlich blöd, dass das nirgendwo erwähnt wird. Aber das mit der Aktivatorplatte klingt logisch. Ich habe mich das gefragt seit ich gesehen habe das Obi-Wans Lichtschwert und Qui-Gonns Lichtschwert im Moment ihres Todes/tödlichen Treffers ausging. Vielleicht stellt ja jemand George Lucas mal genau diese Frage, der müsste die Antwort ja kennen. Boba 13:54, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Okay, Freiwillige vor! Wer fragt? ;-) Ich meine, dass zum Benutzen eines Lichschwertes generell etwas Machtfähigkeit vonnöten ist. Wenn du das Schwert berührst, gehst du eine Verbindung mit Heft und dem/den Kristall/en ein, das ermöglicht dann die Aktivierung. Han macht das auf Hoth auch, aber der hat ja über Luke auch mit der Prophezeiung zu tun, also warum nicht? Ja, ich weiß, jetzt kommt die Frage nach dem Schwertwurf! Dafür braucht man dann richtig fortgeschrittene Machfähigkeiten, mit denen man die Verbindung aufrecht und das Schwert aktiv halten kann. MfG Kyle22 17:02, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Also im grunde ist der Schwertwurf ja nur Machtschub und Machtgriff in Verbindung mit drm Lichtschwert oder nicht? Boba 17:11, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Na ja, es ist mehr eine Art Schweben mit gleichzeitiger Rotation, aber beim Zurückholen ist das natürlich ähnlich wie der Machtgriff. Wichtig ist diese Macht-Verbindung, von der ich gesprochen habe, sonst würde sich das Schwert in der Luft deaktivieren, und du würdest nur das Heft herumbalancieren. Was meinst du, was Luke sich den A**** abgelacht hätte, wenn Vader das in Ep VI passiert wäre! Bild:Fight.gif MfG Kyle22 17:26, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja das wäre schon ulkig gewesen dort hat Vader aber es nach ihm geschmissen und nicht wie Kyle in Jedi Outcast mit der Macht durch die Luft "befördert" Jango 17:30, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Darfst nicht vergessen, dass für VI die Möglichkeiten zur Darstellung des Wurfs begrenzt waren. Aber klar, man kann es unterschiedlich werfen. Du könntest es auch deaktiviert an einem nicht-machtsensitiven Gegner unbemerkt vorbeischweben lassen, ihn volltexten und ihn dann von hinten abstechen, ohne das Schwert in der Hand zu halten! Aber das gehört wohl eindeutig in den Bereich der Dunklen Seite. ;-) MfG Kyle22 17:39, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja schon klar hehe gute Idee die du hast aber eindeutig Dunkle Seite Jango 17:44, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::::Mal ehrlich, wer kann schon zeitlebens 100% Jedi sein? Sei lieber froh, dass ich hier meine Kreativität einbringe! ;-) MfG Kyle22 17:57, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::::So weit ich weiss hat das Lichtschwert einen An/Aus Knopf, der permanent gedrückt werden muss. Wenn der Jedi also stirbt, drückt er nicht mehr den Knopf also schaltet sich das Lichtschwert ab. Beim Machtwurf wird der Knopf weiterhin durch die Macht gedrückt. Das die Machtfähigkeit notwendig ist zur Bedienung eines Lichtschwertes ist glaube ich nicht (General Grievous). --Assassin 15:59, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich gehe mal von der praktischen Seite aus: Ein aktiviertes Lichtschwert schneidet bekanntermassen durch fast alle gängigen Materialien im Star Wars Universum. Ein niedergestreckter Jedi/Sith wäre im Todesfall daher ein unglaublich hohes Gefahrenpotential sobald ihm seine aktivierte Klinge entgleitet - das Lichtschwert würde sich förmlich durch jede Aussenhaut eines Raumschiffes fressen - folglich wäre das Aufrechterhalten einer Atmosphäre erschwert oder sogar unmöglich, falls zuvor nichts leicht explosives in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden würde... Kurzum denke ich, dass man in erster Linie die Klinge sich deaktivieren hat lassen (seit Obi-Wans Tod), um sich das Bild eines auf dem Boden liegenden alleszerschneidenden Lichtschwerts zu ersparen. Steffen Gebhart 16:39, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Also die (de)aktivierung eines Lichtschwerts hängt eindeutig nur vom Ein-/Ausschalter ab, und nicht von einer Machtverbindung. Denn das Imperium rüstete ein paar nicht-machtsensitive Klon-Sturmtruppen mit Lichtschwertern aus, die die Waffe benutzen konnten, obwohl sie nicht die geringsten Machtfähigkeiten besaßen. ::::::::::@ Steffen Gebhart: Was meinst du mit dem "seit Obi-Wans Tod"? Haben sich Lichtschwerter nich zuvor auch schon von selbs deaktiviert (→ Qui-Gons Tod)? Also wenn ich das jetzt irgendwie falsch verstehe, klär mich bitte auf. Viele Grüße, Anakin 17:31, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::@Anakin Das glaube ich auch das das lichtschwert per Knopfdruck ein und aus gestelt. "Die Idee mit dem Kristall hat schon was für sich, da es wirklich eine Machtverbindung zwischen Jedi und Kristall gibt. Vielleicht erfolgt durch den Tod ein Schock, der das Schwert deaktiviert. Dies allerdings nicht für immer, da auch andere Jedi oder Personen das Schwert wieder aktivieren können." Aber ich glaube das es halt genau das pasiert wenn ein Jedi stirbt!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:38, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Mit seit Obi-Wans Tod beziehe ich mich auf die reale Abfolge der Filme, demnach war Obi-Wan der erste getötete Jedi im ersten veröffentlichten Film. Möglicherweise wurde damals bei den Dreharbeiten entschieden, dass sich das Lichtschwert vor oder wenigstens beim Tod deaktivieren muss um dem Dilemma zu entgehen, dass sich ein aktiviertes Lichtschwert duch den ersten Todesstern hätte schneiden müssen... Alle Klarheiten beseitigt? Steffen Gebhart 19:44, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Nun, es scheint anscheinend schwierig zu klären zu sein. Was das "Durchschneiden" betrifft: Seit Episode I wissen wir, dass ein Lichtschwert vor allem bei dicken Metallschichten nicht sofort schneidet, sondern schmelzen lässt. Also hätte selbst im Falle von Obi-Wans Tod Vader oder ein Sturmtruppler das Schwert noch rechtzeitig aufheben können. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:12, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Hätte bedeutet nicht hat! Ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass man es 1977 geschafft hätte ein Lichtschwert in einer stetig grösser oder tiefer werdenden Metallschmelze darzustellen - Vergiss nicht, dass zwischen den beiden betroffenen Filmen 20 Jahre liegen! Man wird sich wohl kaum Gedanken darum gemacht haben ob später mal eine Tür mittels Lichtschwert geöffnet werden könnte... "Also hätte selbst im Falle von Obi-Wans Tod Vader oder ein Sturmtruppler das Schwert noch rechtzeitig aufheben können." → Eine sehr idealistsche Denkweise - doch vom Standpunkt der Realisation beim Dreh erscheint mir das etwas, nicht böse sein, verträumt. Steffen Gebhart 23:01, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mal wieder von vorne... Bild:;-).gif Nun, ich gehe auch von der In-Universe-Perspektive und -Chronologie aus. Natürlich mangelte es 1977 an technischen Möglichkeiten, so etwas entsprechend darzustellen. Allerdings hätte man es auch so lösen können, wie die Tricktechniker das in der Star Trek - TOS Folge mit der Horta gemacht haben. Nüchts üst unmöööglich, George Luucas! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 23:06, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wie und was hat man denn bei Star Trek dargestellt? Steffen Gebhart 09:28, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Nach einer anstrengenden Suche (...) hab ich auch endlich das entsprechende Bildmaterial gefunden. Guckst du hier, Bild 4 und 5. Das zeigt außerdem noch etwas: Auch bei Star Trek kann nachgebessert werden... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 11:59, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) ---- Su'cuy ner'vod! Ich habe eine Frage: Wieso konnte Darth Maul in Episode I so leicht besiegt werden? Ich meine, wer das Buch "Darth Maul Der Schattenjäger" gelesen hat müsste wissen das Maul auch unbewaffnet ein sehr schwerer Gegner ist und mit Lichtschwert noch gefährlicher. Maul hatte zwar einen großen Hass auf die Jedi aber er ist nicht so dumm und lässt Obi-Wan so lange am Leben. Meine Vermutung ist das Lucas Obi-Wan leben lassen musste denn sonst wäre die Geschichte unlogisch! Ein anderes Thema: Serra Keto (das PS2 Spiel) hätte den Kampf mit Anakin überleben können; genauer gesagt es ist sogar sehr möglich! Sie hat eine ca. 2 Meter lange Säule auf den Rücken bekommen, allerdings kann sie mit der Macht den Aufprall verändern und dann sich totstellen. Die Säule kann sie mit der Macht gehalten haben, was bei ihren Fähigkeiten kein Problem wäre. Ret, ner'vod Bly 18:54, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS: Hast du eine E-Mail Adresse? :Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn so leicht hätte hereinlegen können. Er hätte sicher gespürt, dass sie noch am Leben ist. MfG Kyle22 18:58, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nicht zwangläufig, denn in diesem Moment kam Cin Drallic herein und Vader musste sich der neuen Gefahr stellen. Bly 19:50, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::@Bly, jeder Admin hat eine E-Mail über die Jedipedia, du musst nur auf Bens Benutzerseite gucken da steht sie. Gruß Boba 19:03, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Stimmt, das lenkt ab, und wie! :-) MfG Kyle22 16:15, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dein Lichtschwert Hallo Ben Kenobi, ich habe eine Frage zu deinem Obi-Wan Lichtschwert. Es ist nur ein Griff oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:54, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Was sollte eine Klinge auch bringen? Kyle22 17:10, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Die Klinge könnte Spass bringen!>:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:19, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :...ist aber leider nicht machbar! Mal ehrlich, damit könnte man zu viel S****** bauen. Schau dir mal den Weblink beim Artikel Lichtschwert an! lol! Ach übrigens, wie findest du den Artikel selbst? (hab ich überarbeitet) Meinst du, da fehlt noch was? MfG Kyle22 17:24, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bei den Farben fehlen Silber und Gold. lesse jetzt weiter!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:36, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich finde den Artikel gut. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:56, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Welche Farben meinst du? Kyle22 18:16, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Silberne Lichtschwerter siehe Imperiale Ritter und Goldende Lichtschwerter Klingen! Ich meine Plo Koon hatte mal ein Golden farbendes, aber nicht im Film. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:26, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube, das goldene Schimmern hat eher mit einer gelblich/orangen Klinge und bestimmten Lichtverhältnissen zu tun. Aber wenn du genaueres finden solltet, schreibs rein, das wäre doch sicher interessant! MfG Kyle22 18:28, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) In dem Spiel Jedi Power Battles hat es eine Goldende Klinge(Das Lichtschwert von Plo Koon)!Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:42, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Eins der wemigen, die ich nicht gespielt habe... :-) Kyle22 18:45, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ne wart mal jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher! Den in dem Comic Jedi-Counsil Aufstand der Yinchorri hat er glaub ich ein Gelbes, also kann es wircklich sein das er in dem Spiel auch ein gelbes Lichtschwert hat! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:52, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Tja, der Schein kann trügen! Hatte ich wahrscheinlich doch Recht, ätsch! :-P Aber danke für den Tipp mit den Imp. Rittern! MfG Kyle22 20:24, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Äh ja, wie auch immer, ihr könnt anscheinend auch ohne mich diskutieren. Bild:;-).gif Zur ursprünglichen Frage: Ne, leider ist es nur ein Griff oder Heft, wie man es nennt. Allerdings würde ich mich auch über ein echtes mit Energieklinge freuen... Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 22:02, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Mal ehrlich, würdest du dich trauen, damit zu kämpfen? Kyle22 15:57, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich würde mich trauen, Das würde doch schocken ein echtes Lichtschwert! Wer weiss was man alles damit anstellen kann!>:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:38, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Aber das wäre nicht möglich ein Lichtschwert mit Energieklinge!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:42, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Cool wäre doch, wenn man auf einen Knopf drückt und eine Simulierte Licht Klinge in einer Beliebigen Farbe erscheinen würde!:) Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 16:45, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) :RAAA Das wäre doch super GEIL!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:47, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Jetzt passt mal auf, Klingonen! Die ganzen Tricks, die so im Internet kursieren, funktioniren zum großen Teil gar nicht, nicht mit einer Klinge, die nichts wiegt und sich auch noch gegen Drehungen sträubt! Wenn ihr versucht, ein echtes Lichtschwert aus dem Handgelenk zu drehen, werdet ihr also eine Überraschung erleben! Auch manche Sachen in den Filmen sind da hart an der Grenze! Klar ist es auch ohne großes Können tödlich, aber das ist, für Jedi, schließlich nicht der Sinn der Sache. Zudem hackt ihr als Anfänger eher euch selbst als dem Gegner ein Körperteil ab. :-) MfG Kyle22 17:07, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::hust Nehmt euch mal ein bisschen zusammen, das ist doch eine öffentliche Diskussion! Bild:;-).gif Sind jetzt alle Fragen geklärt? Ansonsten schaut doch mal in die Lichtschwert-Diskussion. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:09, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Stimmt doch, was ich sage, oder? :) Übrigens, du klingst wie Grievous bei einem seiner Anfälle! lol! Kyle22 17:33, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also Kyle ich halte mit dir!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:37, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, natürlich hast du Recht. Allerdings verbitte ich mir jegliche Vergleiche mit Grievous! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 17:37, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) es geht ne!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:39, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Dann hör auch gefälligst auf zu Husten! ;-) Kyle22 17:42, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sith-infiltrator Su'cuy ner'vod! Ich hab mich gewundert wo mauls Sith-Infiltrator geblieben ist. er muss ihn auf Naboo gelandet haben aber wo ist er nach dem Maul tot ist? Es wäre möglich das ein Schmuggler oder Söldner das Schff gefunden hat. Ret ner'vod Bly 17:30, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Tja, wenn er nicht wieder auftaucht, dann steht der wohl noch irgendwo auf Naboo rum... Bild:;-).gif Ret, Ben Kenobi Admin 17:31, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) WAS!!??! Das ist ja pure Verschwendung! Also ist es theoretisch möglich das ein Schmuggler auf den infiltrator stoßen kann? Ich hab das Kompendium die Risszeichnungen. Bei der core. Korvette verstehe ich nicht ganz wo da der modulare frachtraum seinen soll. ret Bly 17:39, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) 3.500 Artikel Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ben, ich hab mich letzten Sonntag mit Prmia drüber unterhalten ob wir diese Woche noch die 3.500 knacken, da meinte er zu mir ich solle nicht so übermutig werden. Aber egal wir habens geschafft und ich hoffe Nummer 4.000 geört mir^^ Viele Grüße und viel Erfolg weiterhin Boba 17:03, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kommandohierarchie Hallo General! Ich habe Grüchte gehört das es Battlefront III geben soll, ist da was Wahres dran? Ret Bly 18:42, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ehrlich gesagt interessiere ich mich nicht so sehr für Battlefront, weil mir da die Handlung als Einzelspieler zu kurz kommt. Schau doch mal auf SWU vorbei, die haben sicherlich was dazu. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 18:51, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy General! Ich hab bei SWU geguckt aber da ist nichts. Das neue Star Wars Spiel "The Force Unleashed" gibt es da Bilder? Bei Wenn ja bitte einen Link einrichten. Ret, ner'vod Bly 10:19, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo General! Ich habe meinen Namen von Commander Bly in Bao-Dur umgeändert. Bitte nicht wundern, ner'vod Bao-Dur 20:19, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hey alter Commander Bly du solltest mal oben auf dem Plus eine neue Überschrift eröffnen weil das ja nichts mehr mit der überschrift oben zu tun hat! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:03, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Kenobi! Auf Anis Diskus.Seite hab ich eine Frage gestellt und er meinte ich sollte mich an dich wenden. Kannst du sie beantwortetn? Ret Bao-Dur 07:47, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Neuer Punkt eingerichtet - STOP - Schaue auf Anis Seite - STOP - Versuche, zu antworten - STOP - Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 18:06, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bild:;-).gif Unbekannter Transporter Su'cuy! Hast du schon etwas gefunden? Kyle Katarn meint im Spiel das es sich um Frachtschiffe handelt. Da diese aber in Docks von Schmugglern stehen vermute ich das es Schmuggler-Schiffe sind. Ret, ner'vod Bao-Dur 19:32, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Kenobi! Vielen Dank für den Link. Aber woher weist du das die Jumpmaster zwei Etagen hat? Kannst du mir vieleicht einen Grundriss von der Klasse besorgen und auf meine Dis.Seite hinterlassen? Ret Bao-Dur 20:24, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Kenobi! Wo ist in einer CR-90 Klasse der Frachtraum? Ret Bao-Dur 18:20, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Bitte die Frage oben beantworten. :Vermutlich doch mal vor der Antriebssektion und hinter dem Cockpit-Modul. Allerdings geben die Risszeichnungen nichts dazu her. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:32, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy General! Vielen dank wegen meiner Frage mit der CR-90. Alos noch zwei weitere Fragen: Woher weißt du das die JumpMaster zwei Etagen haben? Wie sieht ein Hornissenjäger aus? Ret Bao-Dur 19:26, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich hoffe du bist durch meine Fragen nicht zu sehr gestresst. :1. Aus JK II und 2. habe ich keine Ahnung, was das überhaupt ist. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 19:34, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also das ein JumpMaster 5000 in JK II vorkommt daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ein Hornissen-Jäger ist ein verbotener spezialer Raumjäger. Er hat die Schildstärke und die Waffenstärke eines YT-2400 Frachters und die Geschwindigkeit eine A-Wings. Der Hornissenjäger ist allerdings nur so lang wie ein A-Wing. Er wurde wvon der Schmuggelgruppe von Mara Jade eingesetzt und war an der Zerstörung des Dritten Todessternz beteiltigt. Für weiter Fragen wegen des Jägers bitte auf meiner Dis.Seite melden. Ret Bao-Dur 20:19, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ach, mein Fehler, ich hatte das mit der Luxury 3000 verwechselt. Nein, natürlich hat die JumpMaster kein zweites Stockwerk. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:27, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey was sagst du zu dem Hornissenjäger? Die Luxury 3000 kenne ich ja, dass ist nicht so schlimm mit deinem Fehler. Wie ist den die JumpMaster 5000 Klasse im Inneren aufgebaut? Ret Bao-Dur 21:20, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Du kannst mich ruhig nach Deteils von Maras Gruppe fragen. Vandalismus Wir haben ein Vandalen Jennie Cooper. Der hat Hakenkreuze gezeichnet in meinen Stark Hyperraum Krieg-Artikel.Vos 20:07, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ist bereits von Ani erledigt. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:41, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Empire at War Patch Su'cuy Ben! Ich hab Empire at War und mich nervt es das die Raumschiffgrößen nicht korrekt sind. Gibt es ein Patch womit man das beheben kann? Ret Bao-Dur 10:29, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hm, mich nervt das eigentlich nicht - ist ja nur ein Spiel, und die Mechanik desselben verlangt halt Abstriche. Aber such doch mal nach Steiner-Modding, die haben die SAU-Mod (Steiner's Advanced Units) entwickelt, wo auch die Schiffsgrößen geändert wurden. Link gibts glaub ich auch auf der Wookieepedia. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 15:02, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Ben! Vielen dank mit den Links, aber könntest du dir die Patches mal angucken und deine Meinung dazu sagen? Ret, ner'vod Bao-Dur 07:44, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Benutzername Kann man Benutzerseiten verschieben, und so den Namen ändern? Cody 22:04, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nein, dadurch kannst du den Benutzernamen nicht ändern. Aber wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast, ist es inzwischen möglich, Benutzernamen zu ändern, was wir bei den Vandalen ja gemacht haben. Warum willst du das denn wissen? Ben Kenobi Admin 22:13, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Eigentlich will Bau-Dur (Commander Bly) das wissen, also kannst du es ihm auch direkt erklähren. Cody 20:25, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Naboo-Blaster Hallo General! In Episode I verwenden Padme und Panaka kleine Blasterpistolen, die klar von Naboo stammen. Welche Bezeichnung haben sie(also z.B. DL-44)? Bao-Dur 21:11, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Zunächst möchte ich den namenlosen Fragensteller daran erinnern zu unterschreiben ( so: ~~~~). Nun zu der Wookipedia werden sie ELG-3A (langer Lauf) und Q2 (kurzer Lauf) genannt als Quellen werden u. a. genannt: Arms & Equipment Guide, The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology, Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition. Wenn man dort mal nachsieht und auch nach evtl. deutschen Qellen sucht könnte man das übernehmen. Cody 20:43, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sorry ich hab das wohl vergessen. Ich wollte gerade eine E-Mail schreiben und bin davon abgekommen. Nicht übel nehmen, Ret Bao-Dur 21:11, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Som nächste Frage: In Battlefront I verwenden die Imperialen kleine Blasterpistolen; welche Bezeichnung haben die? Ret Bao-Dur 21:16, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Frag doch gleich mich, dann überfüllen wir nicht fremde Diskussionen! Q-2s5 MOA Blasterpistole die hier sind das glaub ich! Cody 21:27, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also die Scoutblaster meine ich nicht. Die Imperialen verwenden in Battefront I für den PC kleine Blasterpistolen, welche Bezeichnung haben die denn nun? Ret Bao-Dur 12:22, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Yado Also du bist echt immer schneller, als ich; Ich wollte gerade nen Löschantrag stellen, da war der Artikel schon weg;) In der Wookiepedia hatte auch jemand einen Artikel zu Yado verfasst, der wurde auch gelöscht. Wo die blos immer die ganzen sachen her haben... Viele Grüße, Anakin 16:32, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Tja, so ist das halt. Leider kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, wo diese ganzen dummen Spam-Sachen immer herkommen. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:11, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Coruscant (6 NSY) Danke Ben das du das Bild hoch geladen hast und noch in den Artikel danke. --Vos 17:30, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Das hab ich mal irgendwann bei EaW gemacht, als ich die Galaktische Eroberung durch hatte. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:32, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich bins nochmal Ist es noch weitere Bilder zu fotografieren. Das ich irgendwann das mit hinein arbeiten kann.--Vos 21:17, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Babel Wie wird man eigentlich Pilot beim Rogue Squadron? X-Wing fliegen kann ich schon. Cody 18:09, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ganz einfach: Bewerben! Bild:;-).gif (Ist schon erledigt!) Ben Kenobi Admin 18:33, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, aber wo ist das zweite Bild hin? Noch was anderes: Was bedeutet das (move) in der Benutzerliste? Cody 19:22, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Hab das zweite Bild gefunden, war alles so grün in grün...Cody 19:24, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Das move bedeutet, dass derjenige Benutzer Artikel verschieben darf. Ben Kenobi Admin 21:28, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) SW30-10 Kriegst du das noch schärfer hin? - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:02, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) * Ah, jetzt is'es scharf. Seltsam. Aber etwas zu breit. Bei mir ist die andere Spalte jetzt sehr gequetscht. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:05, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Kommt mir auch viel zu breit vor! Mach mal 300px statt 350px! --Little Ani Admin 00:06, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) **Schon erledigt! Ben Kenobi Admin 00:13, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Sieht noch nicht anders aus, oder? Können wir das irgendwie über "Die Star Wars-Saga" setzen? Vielleicht in einen einfachen Rahmen ohne Überschrift? - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:21, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nein, auf keinen Fall - weil sonst alles weiter runtergeschoben wird. Ich finds gut so jetzt. Premia Admin 00:29, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Welche Spalte meinste Obi-Wan K.? (scherz) versteht ihr doch oder?xD--Master Vandale 13:23, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Du bist ja wirklich schnell, wenns ums Aktualisieren des Countdown auf der Hauptseite geht. Ich hätte jetzt eigentlich erwartet, dass der noch nicht auf 8 steht;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 01:20, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Namensänderung Su'cuy Jedi-Meister! Ich würde gerne wissen wie man seine Namen ändern kann. Dann noch eine weitere Frage: Am Ende von EAW Forces of Corruption findet Silri eine Sith-Armee, was wird aus der Armee? Ret Bao-Dur 18:18, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Wir müssen mal schauen, wie wir das handhaben. Ich werde mich mal erkundigen. Was mit der Sith-Armee passiert, wissen wir leider noch nicht... Ben Kenobi Admin 18:32, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Was meinst du mit "handhaben" und "erkundigen"? Gibt es für EAW ein Patch das zusätzliche Einheiten ins Spiel bringt(z.B.Providence-Klasse, ACR-170, Eta-2) Ret Bao-Dur 18:47, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Die gibt es sicherlich. Such doch mal ein wenig im Internet auf den einschlägigen Websites. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:49, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kann man den Namen ändern oder nicht? Welche Websites meinst du? Ret Bao-Dur 19:26, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, kann man. Aber wir haben uns noch nicht geeinigt, wie wir das regeln. Mit den Seiten meine ich bspw. EAW-Headquarter oder irgendwelche Links im Wookieepedia-Artikel. Ben Kenobi Admin 21:50, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mutierter Rancor02 Hi Ben warum hast du die Kategorie:Bilder aus Videospielen weg genommen bei dem Bild Mutierter Rancor02.jpg? --Der Heilige Klingone 00:09, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Schau mal in die Kategorie:Bilder aus Videospielen hinein. Wir haben doch für die Spiele, aus denen viele Bilder stammen eigene Unterkategorien. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:16, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mm aber trotzdem kann man die Kategorie doch habe,oder etwa nicht. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:18, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nein, ein Bild braucht nicht in einer übergeordneten Kategorie zu sein. Deshalb haben wir ja auch die Kategorie:Bilder von Personen geleert. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:19, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja aber es gibt viele Bilder wo man zu so eine Kategorie kommt, und auserdem ist das doch nicht so schlimm das man es gleich löschen muss. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:23, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab das Bild doch nicht gelöscht. Ich hab es eben nur in die Unterkategorie eingeordnet. Es soll halt ordentlich sein. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 00:28, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ups Entschuldigung das war nur ich der es falsch ausgedrückt hat. Ich meinte eigentlich das man den nicht gleich die Kategorie:Bilder von Videospielen weglöscht muss. Aber das habe ich jetzt auch verstanden. Is ja auch nervig zwei fast gleich Kategorien zu haben;)Gruß und gute nacht=]--Der Heilige Klingone 01:13, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST)